


There's No Place Like Home

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Gift Fic, M/M, Near Future, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Alec clicked his metaphorical heels and wished for somewhere he knew he belonged.





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcrypticbutcoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/gifts).



> For Lu, who's having a tough time as of late. I hope this warms you as much as a hug from Sully xx
> 
> Love and gratitude to [Sam](https://twitter.com/alecwinchesterr), my awesome writing buddy, for her rather enthusiastic response to ... everything + my parabatai [Hannah](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontdothat_21) for assuring me that my ill-mind can produce something good ❤
> 
> \--
> 
> title from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum.

 

It's been a long day.

The kind of day that never really seems to end, where seconds feel like hours and a whole week has somehow been crammed into thirty minutes. It had started off great, as it always has since Alec moved in to Magnus' loft.

He'd woken up to soft kisses peppered over his shoulder and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, discouraging him from moving - as though he'd even dare. Magnus had whispered good morning into the curve of his neck, traced a declaration of love against Alec's ribs, three small words he'd only recently learnt but which had come to mean more to him than any other sentence ever had.

 _Aku cinta kamu_  was more than just an 'I love you', it was Magnus' way of letting Alec in, of handing him a piece of his past, something so closely intertwined with his soul, and trusting that Alec will hold it like something precious.

Which, it is, because it is an extension of Magnus' love and Alec has never cherished something more.

There were giggles and bribes, and when Alec walked into the kitchen, fresh from a shower with water still curling the tips of his hair, Magnus had a mug of coffee and a stack of waffles waiting on the table. It was sweet and domestic and everything that Alec never thought he could have.

Breakfast passed quickly, gentle banter and curious discussion passing between them in an otherwise pleasant quiet. Alec was reluctant to leave, as he always is, but Magnus had promised dinner, and dessert, and an ear to rant to once Alec returned home.

They'd traded kisses and innocent touches at the door, before Magnus had spun a portal, deaf to Alec's protests because it was, to a degree, Magnus' fault that Alec was creeping close to being late.

It was once Alec had stepped into the Institute that all Hell broke loose.

Not literally, which he supposes is a blessing in his line of work, but something close to it. Demons of all kinds scuttling through New York in hordes of a rare size, Shadowhunters with reckless impulse making rash decisions that almost get them, and tens of others killed. A stack of paperwork on his desk piling higher and higher with each Downworlder complaint, Shadowhunter injury and Clave demand for him to tear himself apart at the seams until he's little more than blood and bone, all for the sake of duty.

Alec is grateful for the life he has, and he doesn't squander his luck at keeping the job he loves - but whoever said that loving a job means you'll never work a day was either a bold-faced liar, or some hopeless mundane who wished for a life better than the one they had.

Alec enjoys his job, loves the responsibility and the chance to do something more than stab and slash everyday, he's in a prime position to help change the world as it currently stands - but that doesn't make any of it easy.

From Shadowhunters who won't budge from their prejudiced views to Downworlders who won't spare him a second of thought because of the runes marking his skin, there are days where he wishes it wasn't all this hard.

The reward, he's sure, will all be worth it in the end, but the light at the end of the tunnel is too far away for him to see without a voyance rune of a purely angelic degree, and he's  _tired_.

For every determined step he takes forward, someone shoves him back another five, until he's teetering on a thin and crumbling precipice, one heated glare or degrading comment away from plummeting.

He'd finally snapped after one of the newest recruits came back with his arm nearly torn off. He was done. An emergency meeting was called, where he let all the anger and frustration simmering beneath his skin, seep out through his firm tone. He stood there atop the stairs as a leader, a Shadowhunter, and more importantly someone who will not be walked over.

One hour, a substantial stack of paperwork with hard-pressed ink and barely legible signatures and a cup of very strong coffee later, Alec left.

There wasn't anything more he could do, there, that couldn't wait until the morning, and the ache in his temple had spread out behind his eyes. If he didn't remove himself from the tense and potentially toxic situation, he was going to do something he'd later regret - it is perhaps a sign of how far he's come, that his executive decisions are heading back to a place that has become to feel more like home than the Institute ever did, and not forcing himself to stay somewhere he wasn't happy just because it was what was expected of him.

He doesn't ask Magnus to portal him, simply makes his mundane way by foot, appreciating the solitude and the chance to think without fear of someone barging in and needing something drastic of him, right this second because no, sir, it can't possibly wait.

Alec unclasps the chain around his neck once he gets to the loft, slides the key into the lock it's meant for, and turns the handle, breathing in the unmistakeable scent of sandalwood and underneath that, the crackle of a fireplace mixed with subtle tones of burnt sugar and smoky magic.

Home.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is lounging on the couch when Alec walks in, a heavy tome floating before him. He's comfortably dressed for home, black pants and a matching silk robe with gold and red dragons stitched with precise and painstaking detail, his face bare of makeup and hair free of product.

He's still the single most beautiful person that Alec has ever set eyes open. Even rose-coloured glasses of a first love couldn't paint a prettier picture.

"Alexander?"

Magnus lowers the book with the point of a finger, unglamoured gaze peeking above the top. He brightens at the immediate sight of Alec, and it strikes the chords of Alec's heart in a familiar tune.

"Hey," Alec greets, closing the door behind him. Even fatigue can't keep a smile off his face, not when Magnus is looking at him like his entire day was pointless before Alec arrived.

Or perhaps that is just Alec projecting. It's possible.

"Long day?" Magnus asks, leaving the book on the table in favour of closing the distance between them with slow yet deliberate steps.

Alec drops his bow and quiver against the wall - he prefers to have it here in case of utter emergencies - and shucks off his boots. "That's an understatement."

Magnus tuts sympathetically, concern flooding his beautiful golden eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, darling. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alec unclips his holster, hanging it off the hook specifically implemented for that purpose, his key and the chain that goes with it, resting in a curved bowl on the entry table. "Well," He offers Magnus a tiny smirk. "A little warlock TLC might not go astray?"

Magnus smirks, too, his a little wider. "Really?" He steps closer, one hand reaching out to grasp the curve of Alec's jaw with a gentle touch. "You're finally taking me up on that offer?"

Alec leans into the touch, into the warmth and love seeping through a simple hand on his cheek. "If it's still a service you're providing..."

Magnus hums, leaning forward to press a teasing kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth. "For you? Always."

The kiss is slow, neither caring much for time or anything but each other, but it's the warmth on Alec's cheek, the hand that slips beneath his jacket, pressing against the small of his back, the thud of Magnus' heartbeat beneath his own palm - it's that, and the tiny sparks that race across Alec's skin, and all the love he can't contain in his chest that makes every other horrible part of his day seem unimportant.

Because what else can matter but the fact that he's fallen in love with someone as overwhelmingly beautiful, in every aspect, as Magnus Bane? Absolutely nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec slumps against the couch, head titled back. He knew he was exhausted, but it's not until he stops that it really hits him. Adrenaline, and caffeine, are wonderful tools but much like a stamina rune even they can't last the entire day.

"I think I might have to fall asleep here, tonight." He mumbles. He's not sure where exactly Magnus is, he mentioned something about tea. Or food. "I'm not sure I'll make it to the bedroom."

"I'm sure I can carry you, if the need arises." Magnus' voice is warm and amused. It's a very nice voice. "Bridal style. Your endless, tree legs thrown over my arm. It would be rather cute, I think."

"Bridal style," Alec echoes beneath his breath. "Now you're just teasing me with marriage. How cruel."

A year ago, he wouldn't be able to joke like that. He'd splutter, red-faced and beg Magnus not to bring it up again, to forget it - not that Magnus ever did. With time, however, he's become more comfortable with their relationship, and discussing it in terms not always serious.

Magnus' hand soothes over Alec's hair, a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. "One day." Magnus whispers.

It's enough, for Alec, to have the promise of one day.

Alec opens his eyes when he feels Magnus sit next to him. Magnus has a china cup between his hands, his delicate fingers bare of any rings. "You were really settled in for the night, weren't you?" Alec asks, fatigue hiding behind curiosity.

Magnus shrugs, his shoulder pressed to Alec's. "It's been a slow day, for me. All I really had to do was wait for you to come home, so I decided to get comfortable." He places the cup on the coffee table, dropping his hand to Alec's leg, stroking his thumb slowly over the top of Alec's jeans. "If you needed help, with anything, you just had to ask, darling."

"I know," Alec laces his fingers with Magnus'. "A lot of it was internal, new and reckless Shadowhunters thinking that they know better than those of us who are older and more experienced."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to, his mere presence alone is enough to calm Alec. Magnus is the part of Alec's day that he looks forward to the most, coming home to his boyfriend, to a place of peace and unconditional love and the knowledge that the only thing expected from him is that he be himself.

"Thank you," Alec whispers.

Magnus presses a smile to Alec's temple. "For what?"

"The tea," Alec replies, gesturing half-heartedly to the steaming cup. It smells delicious, but he's too tired to sit up enough to drink it. "Which, considering you haven't drunk it, I'm assuming is for me."

Magnus is a secret tea fiend. Alec has seen him drink an entire mug in around five minutes, and then happily fill it up again. Alec likes tea as much as any normal person, but Magnus drinks tea like it's a supplement for food, or something. His veins are probably full of tea.

"Just, for supporting me. Being there when I need you. Thank you."

Magnus peppers a soft line of kisses across the crown of Alec's head, his nose, the corners of his crinkled eyes. "I love you," He whispers against Alec's cheek. "I would do absolutely anything for you, whether it was asked of me or not. If all you need is some space, I'd gladly depart to the study to give you what you wanted."

"It's not," Alec replies, shaking his head slightly. Even that sparks pain in the back of his mind. "I don't want you to go. I want you here."

Magnus laughs, softly, a summery tune that reminds Alec, oddly, of windchimes. "Then here I will stay."

"Good." Alec responds.

He's pouting, a little, but he doesn't care, because it's been a bad day and all he wants is cuddles. He knows he should eat, eventually, if only because food is a bare minimum requirement of survival, but he really can't be bothered at the moment.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Magnus responds. His cat-eyes are shining with mirth and something utterly fond. He looks at Alec like that a lot. It's nice, to be on the receiving end of a gaze that tells him he's precious and adored and loved without a sliver of doubt.

"I might have been told, a few times before." Alec replies. Magnus likes wrapping his words with ribbons of affection, a contrast to the blunt way Alec speaks, from his heart, the only way he knows how to.

It's not a problem. They both say what they mean, after all.

"I love you, too." Alec blurts out. Magnus' thumb is stroking the back of his hand, his studious eyes tracking Alec, and it's a little distracting, but that's not an excuse because Alec hadn't said it back.

Sure, he's half-asleep and less than an hour away from passing out, but that doesn't mean that Magnus doesn't deserve to hear that Alec loves him too. Magnus should always be told that he's loved, and special and important, even if Alec can't always get it out the way he wants to.

"That's good to know," Magnus replies, a thread of laughter to his tone. He's said, before, that he often finds amusement in many things that Alec does, or says, but promised that he was very charmed by it all.

Alec never knew that he could impress people by being himself, before Magnus came around.

He parts his mouth to reply, to tell Magnus one of the million things flitting around his mind, but a yawn breaks through before he can speak. How rude.

"Darling, you're exhausted. We should really get you to bed."

Alec sags. He doesn't want to move. "I'm comfortable here," He replies. "Can't I stay here?"

Magnus' gaze narrows. "It's those doe eyes of yours," He replies after a moment, sounding annoyed, though Alec knows it's all a farce. "They're impossible to resist."

Alec blinks. "I love you."

Magnus sighs, but his smile is wide and bright and refuses to budge even with his steadfast determination. "You're infuriating." Magnus takes back his hand, patting his silk-clad legs. "Come on, lie down. If I can't get you to move to the bedroom, I can at least make sure you're resting. The last thing I need tomorrow at the High Warlock council is to have Jace, or Isabelle, calling me to tell me you've passed out or something because you ran yourself to the bone."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Alec replies, shuffling down so that his feet are tucked against the arm of the couch, his head resting on Magnus' lap. It's rare to find furniture that fits his long frame, but Magnus is magical and he knows how to adapt things to fit his needs, and moods for that matter.

"I know," Magnus leans down, brushing a kiss against the top of Alec's head. "Rest now, angel."

"You know, sometimes I dream of you, Mags." Alec mumbles, shifting to get comfortable. It's odd, but he feels more tired now, than he had when he was sitting up.

"You do?" Magnus sounds surprised.

"Yeah," Alec lets his eyes slip closed. Just for a second. "But it's never as good as the real thing."

If Magnus responds, Alec doesn't hear it, sleep taking him as soon as his lashes fluttered against his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Alec drifts awake slowly.

His headache is gone, which he imagines has something to do with the slow card of fingers through his hair, tiny sparks burying into his skull, spreading a warmth that he's come to easily recognise.

"Hey," He clears his throat. He doesn't open his eyes, not yet, just soaks in the moment for all it is, for the comfort and the intimacy he's come to crave when without.

"Hello," It's a comfort in itself to just hear Magnus' voice. "How are you feeling?"

Alec feels a little like a giant brick has been dropped on him, but that's just from overworking himself. "I really needed that nap," He says, instead. "I can at least think straight now."

"Darling, it is a wonderful gift of the universe that thinking straight is not something you're capable of." Magnus' fingers dance across the nape of Alec's neck, like piano keys. "All jokes aside, I am glad to hear you're feeling better. I knew you needed a rest, even if you didn't want to admit it."

Alec rolls over, opening his eyes so they can fall to Magnus. "That's because you always know what's best for me."

Magnus smiles, charmed, and a little surprised. Alec isn't. It's been this way for their entire relationship, and even before then. Back then, Magnus saw in Alec what he couldn't, and these days, Magnus sees what Alec needs, when Alec sweeps his gaze past in favour of what he deems to be more important things.

"I missed you, today." Magnus says, still carding his hand through Alec's hair. There's no literal magic to his touch, but the soothing effect is the same. "I always miss you, when you're gone, but today felt particularly bad."

Alec hums, reaching for Magnus' free hand, caressing it between his own. "I felt the same. It's like ... it's like being homesick."

Magnus' eyes widen, slightly. His expressions seem softer when he's not wearing makeup, though he's no less beautiful for it. There's an honour in seeing Magnus like this, bare and vulnerable - a gift that not even time can make Alec accustomed to.

"Beauty and brains," Magnus whispers. His nails scratch, lightly over Alec's scalp, sending a teasing shiver down Alec's spine. "You're just the whole package, aren't you?"

Alec rolls his eyes, even as his toes curl against the couch. "Apparently. You're just a dork, though."

Magnus gasps in fake and affronted shock, his hand leaving Alec's to cover his chest. Laughter bubbles in Alec's throat, filling him with champagne warmth as he pulls himself up, knees pressed to Magnus' leg.

"A very beautiful," He leans forward, lips a teasing breath's width from Magnus'. "Charming, intelligent and wonderful dork, whom I love with every single fibre of my entire being."

It is, perhaps, a bit cheesy, but he means it all, and he knows that Magnus appreciates a bit of cheesiness here and there. Their lips touch, smile to smile, and the reminders of Alec's dreadful day fall like shattered pieces of sky, because all that matters, all that should matter, is how happy Alec feels to be here.

In Magnus' arms, in the home that they've built together, in the love that wraps around him like a cozy winter blanket. The Institute and all it's troubles will still be there tomorrow, when he returns - that is a problem for another day.

Alec presses closer, distance frustrating and unwanted, Magnus' lips folding over his own, his hand resting against the small of Alec's back, keeping him stable as Alec's knees station themselves on the outside of Magnus' legs.

It's an eternally gratifying comfort, to lose himself in Magnus, in what they share and what they feel, no mind spared to the world as it ticks past, because he has all he wants in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> all opinions on tea are related to Lu. I have no idea if Magnus is this invested in tea .. he might be...
> 
> LINKS (if you're interested): 
> 
> Twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff/updates/snippets + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess
> 
> Tumblr: [killjoyrow](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading this tiny, domestic piece - I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> \- Nin ❤


End file.
